1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to couplings, and more particularly, to couplings having spring loaded sealing capabilities for use in liquid transport conduit systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Conduit systems for transporting fluid, such as, for example, flexible tube systems for transferring liquids, often include stand-alone couplings. There couplings allow users to, among other things, install, maintain or replace discrete and separate conduit sections.
A variety of such couplings are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,158 to Meyer et al., discloses a quick connecting/disconnecting coupling, that includes a female and male coupling member, each having a flow path through which fluid can flow. The coupling has a quick connecting/disconnecting clip member that is slidably mounted on the female coupling member and slidable between a connecting position and a disconnecting position. Although the patent discloses a seal when the male and female coupling members are connected, there is no seal when they are disconnected. As such, pressurized fluid is free to leak from the coupling members when they are disconnected.
In the coupling discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,158, used to connect flexible tubes, automatic sealing is provided upon disconnection of the coupling to prevent discharge of fluids. However, the connection/disconnection mechanism is complicated, a biasing member is unprotected and exposed to external contact, and a release clip may introduce risk of accidental disconnection of the coupling, which could result in leaks. Additionally, residual liquid can leak from a coupling when it is intentionally disconnected.